let me ---- you
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Dimana gerangan benang itu akan bertaut? Hanya kau yang tahu.—reincarnation!AU.</html>
1. I

Angan itu mengejar peri hingga hari ini. Segala yang ia hidupi seakan pergi. Gadis itu tidak tahu kapan dan kemana ia harus mencari. Layar-layar kehidupannya mulai terkembang, sedikit demi sedikit lembar-lembar buku yang mengerut itu kini menepis ragu dan membuka tulisan yang perlahan tiada.

Ia telah dewasa. Ia kembali ingat.

Langkahnya yang berantakan kini membaur selayaknya cahaya yang mengerti arah, menembus sedikit demi sedikit kisi yang menguar, membuatnya tidak lagi suka dan duka dalam kias balik yang berlainan. Kini ia tahu, kemana ia akan pergi dan kemana ia akan mencari. Dimana gerangan sini dan kini? Tak ada yang menjawabnya selain debur angin yang menyapa awan. Siapa gundah di kala gulana telah pecah? Tak ada yang menjawabnya selain desir pasir yang menyapa laut.

Tatkala, yang menyadarkannya dari kelam angan antara kehidupan dan kematian adalah satu frasa sepi.

[ _Siapa yang biarkan aku mati?_ ]

* * *

><p><em>shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime <em>**x** _shoujo-ai, bad diction _**x** _reincarnation!AU, alternate reality _**x** _very delicious angst, dan akan memiliki banyak bahasa lambang yang mungkin tidak cocok dengan selera anda._

**let me '_' you**  
>2014 Kuroi-Oneesan<p>

_Happy (_un_) birthday._

* * *

><p>Seruling mendera di pelataran persimpangan, seperti biasa. Polisi mengatur jalanan yang kelewat padat, perlintasan yang tidak pernah absen akan manusia, terik surya menusuk epidermis hitam jalan setapak perkotaan Shiganshina. Berbagai usia, berbagai latar belakang, manusia-manusia terus memadati jalan tanpa jeda; kota seakan tidak pernah mati dari kegiatan, tidak pernah mati dari retorika, tidak pernah mati dari drama pergelaran, tidak pernah mati dari fana. Kota metropolis itu selalu berjiwa, tak bertanya, lagi tak bisa diam.<p>

Tersebutlah di simpang empat itu tiga tempat yang paling banyak terlihat oleh ribuan pasang mata manusia, lagi tak banyak dijejaki atau disapa para pemilik kehidupan. Salah satunya adalah kafe, yang di tengah adalah toko buku dan yang paling pinggir adalah rukan—rumah kantor—yang dimiliki oleh seorang dokter yang membuka klinik. Di pelataran kafe, meja-meja kayu dengan rapi dan bersih tertata dan selalu dibersihkan oleh sang karyawan, sementara etalase selalu diganti setiap harinya, juga kaca mengilap bening seakan tiada. Di depan pintu yang akan berbunyi ketika kau mengayun, selalu dipajang bunga yang melambangkan musim. Musik pengiring di dalam kafe pun berasal dari koleksi piringan hitam pribadi yang turut berumur. Kafe itu memang sempurna, sayang pengunjungnya tidak satupun selalu mampir ke sana.

Di sana selalu ada tiga orang; sebut saja si pemilik kafe, karyawan tetap nomor satu dan karyawan magang. Beda hari, karyawan magang akan bertambah, atau bahkan di dapur bertambah satu orang. Siklik.

Kafe itu sendiri bukan juga sebuah tanda akan mekarnya mimpi sang wanita muda yang masih memiliki banyak cabang di kehidupannya; kafe kecil dengan nuansa palet cokelat mengiringi baik meja kayu, sofa empuk bahkan pelataran dinding dan lantai yang apik itu adalah secercah kecil usaha yang ia inginkan berkembang, hanya itu deskripsi singkat yang memunculkan nama _Theo_ sebagai metafora dari kafe tersebut, dan tentu saja _Theo_ dari deret kata yang tidak asing dari famili _Malvaceae_. [**1**]

Pemilik kafe, barista tetap yang tak terganti, memiliki nama Ymir.

Ya, dan tidak, namanya memang memiliki arti historis, namun menurutnya nama tersebut tidak memiliki banyak arti. Ymir bisa saja berarti makhluk besar dari zaman Nordik, ketika Yggdrasil masih menjadi topik pembicaraan. Namun Ymir merasa ia bukanlah demikian, ia hanya wanita muda berumur dua puluh yang merasakan kebosanan yang mendera dan mengakar.

Selain arti namanya, ia selalu mendapatkan sebuah bayangan tentang seseorang.

Ia mendapat mimpi yang selalu sama semenjak ia menginjak umur sepuluh tahun.

Dirinya adalah reinkarnasi sebuah entitas bernama _Titan_—walau kini segalanya itu hanya sekadar fantasi basi yang menimbulkan sejarah kontroversi—dirinya juga berkedok dan berakal bulus, mengelabui manusia untuk mencari arti dari sebuah misi. Lagi, di perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan sebuah cermin—

"Master? Boleh aku minta _caramel macchiato _satu?"

Cih, dia menuai lamunan lagi.

Kini di depan sosoknya yang tengah bertopang dagu memerhatikan keramaian sajak kehidupan di balik pintu kayu itu tengah duduk seorang asisten _chef _yang baru saja lulus tahun itu juga dengan beberapa penghargaan di bidangnya karena instingnya yang tak pernah kaku di dunia rasa dan dahaga; ia adalah Sasha Braus.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Master, Sasha." Ymir melengos, celemek yang menggantung di pinggir konter ia pakai. "Apa tadi, _caramel macchiato_, ya? Dengan tambahan sirup seperti biasa kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti seraya mengambil sedotan berukuran besar di dekatnya.

"Kalau melihat mukamu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan _itu_ lagi ya, hmm~?"

Ymir bukanlah tipikal pemikir sampai ke level filosofi benda, maupun penggalau yang mengakar hingga alam bawah sadar, sebuah pertanyaan saja yang terus menyangkut di kepalanya. Barista itu nyengir lebar, menyembunyikan decak kecil yang muncul karena ujung panah Sasha yang tak pernah meleset. Sasha memang polos, ia mampu membidik segalanya lagi ia tidak mengincar makna dibaliknya.

Ketika pertama kali ia menemui Sasha, pemilik kafe itu mengenalnya bagaikan pernah menemuinya sebelumnya. Sama dengan salah satu karyawan tetapnya yang bekerja di balik jeruji bertuliskan dapur, Marco Bodt. Ekspresi kedua orang itu terlewat sama, kaget dan tidak percaya bila Ymir menyebutkan sesuatu mengenai mimpinya atau tentang pertemuan orijinal mereka di dunia bawah sadar.

Marco selalu bilang; _mimpi adalah bunga tidur_.

Sasha selalu bilang; _kau kebanyakan tidur_.

Ymir selalu bilang; _aku bukan tertidur_.

Hubungan mereka bertiga samasekali bukan hal baik di dunia Ymir dalam siklus otaknya, namun berbeda ketika dunia ini berangsur pada kaidah homeostasis yang cenderung biasa, tidak ada konflik, bahkan dirinya bukan identitas yang dinamakan _Titan_, ia adalah Ymir, pemilik kafe itu.

"Satu _macchiato _dingin, _take-out_." angka lima ratus lima puluh tertera di layar menunjukkan kembalian Sasha.

"Terima kasih banyak!" sambarnya dengan riang seraya melenggangkan kaki ke bibir pintu dan menghilang di laut manusia.

Sampai di mana pikirannya barusan? Sasha sangat membuyarkan segalanya.

Di mimpinya selalu terlihat malam, di mana panggung sandiwara menampilkan lampu hitam, kadang biru gelap, kadang tabur granula bernama bintang menjadi latar dengan kerumun penonton bisu berupa rerumputan dan pepohonan; masing-masing membaur dengan lampu hitam bergranula barusan, menimbulkan warna hijau kelam.

Di sana akan ada dirinya duduk bersila seraya bercermin di dalamnya riak danau.

Ketika ia hendak menyelupkan diri senti demi senti, gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesekan karena tarian angin yang menuju utara akan menghentikannya.

Sejurus kemudian akan hadir sang priyayi, penyadur mimpi, sekaligus tokoh utama cerita yang tidak disadari.

Sampai sekarang, Ymir tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu di keramaian yang menjalar di arteri kehidupan teras kafenya. Baik Marco maupun Sasha takkan bisa membantunya walau pertanyaan itu ia layangkan, seperti mencari orang hilang tetapi kau tidak tahu karateristik maupun jengit ciri.

Kemana gerangan akalnya akan mencari?

Kakinya tak bisa melihat, lagi ke luar meninggalkan kafe kesayangannya.

Matanya tak bisa melangkah, lagi ke luar menangkap keberadaan sang priyayi.

Telinganya tak bisa menggapai, lagi ke luar untuk menerka di mana asanya akan berlabuh.

Manik cokelat hitam itu mulai nanar, mengedip refleks semata karena terlalu lama mengedar pandangan ke kafe yang kosong di jam padat. Sendi-sendinya mulai kaku dipakai untuk berpangku tangan selama yang ia pakai untuk larut dalam huni pikir.

Gemerincing lonceng penanda adanya pelanggan yang membuat pelupuk mata kembali segar.

Di hadapannya tengah berjalan menuju konter pria dengan kemeja putih dan sweater hijau sederhana, posturnya tinggi besar, cukup kurus untuk orang dengan tinggi sepertinya. Tatapannya tampak melihat-lihat suasana kafe sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu, dan—

Apadaya, tenggorokannya malah yang kini kering.

"—Ymir?"

[ _Tidak mungkin_. ]

Pria itu menggaruk pipinya, anggukan pelan ia haturkan. Pria bersurai hitam itu tidak mengambil posisi duduk, iapun terlalu kaget untuk mengambil posisi apapun.

Satu poin, ini adalah orang ketiga yang pernah muncul di mimpinya.

{Titan Kolosal.}

x x x

Bertholdt Fubar, dua puluh lima tahun, seorang penulis lepas di majalah-majalah terkemuka yang memuat retorika dan dunia humor politika dari kota Trost. Pria canggung yang selalu terlihat gugup, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan artikelnya yang bagai ombak memecah derai-derai para pekerja berkerah tegak.

"Umm, bisa kau ... berhenti menatapku seperti kau ingin menerkamku?" Bertholdt menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku—err—bisa menjawab, apabila kau punya pertanyaan ..."

Asanya mulai menggenderang di dalam laut angan, langkahnya yang tertatih kini terasa jelas meninggalkan jejak dan menuai arah.

Kemana kini ia akan pergi?

Cangkir putih porselen tempatnya menyaji kopi hitam sepekat malam yang diinginkan sang pembeli yang baru datang mulai bergeser meniskusnya seiring tangannya bergetar pelan menyembunyikan gebu antara tanya dan lara.

"Kau pernah melihat Krista?"

Bertholdt kembali dengan gestur menggaruk pipinya sebelum kedua tangannya ia taruh di atas meja, berpangku tangan.

"Aku mengenalnya, ya, kurasa ..."

Ymir tidak suka gelagat tamunya itu. Memang, dari sejak zaman berlalu pun ia tidak suka gestur yang dimiliki seorang Bertholdt Fubar. Gurat bibir, gerak tangan, kerling mata, bulir keringat—segala yang ditunjukkannya sangat dwimakna dan dwibahasa. Ia tidak pernah berubah, Ymir rasa, dan juga tingkat kesabarannya tidak pernah meninggi.

"Kau tahu dia atau tidak?"

Bertholdt bergeming. Sedikitpun asupan emosi yang dituang Ymir tidak menggoyahkan gayanya, ia tetap tidak bicara banyak.

"Bertl. Tolong."

Kopi itu berderit, gesekan antara inferior cangkir dengan superior alas porselen membuat nada berdecit kelewat satu tangga.

"Bertl! Jawab aku!""

Bertholdt bergeming, lagi. Kesabaran Ymir mulai menipis. Hendak kedua tangannya ingin meremas kerah pria yang notabene lebih tinggi itu, pemilik surai hitam mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja. Anehnya, sang jurnalis berdiri dari tempatnya, kini memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

Ymir hanya pernah melihat jarak pandang Bertholdt yang sebegitu jauhnya sesekali, terutama ketika pembicaraan mereka di malam ramai di belantara sebuah kastil di tengah malam dengan kerubungan Titan menjadi lautan. Reiner kala itu mulai goyah dalam topengnya sementara Bertholdt bersikeras agar sang Titan Perisai tidak menyembulkan jati dirinya ke permukaan.

Namun Bertholdt adalah perlambang diam yang sempurna.

"Jadi kau masih ingin menemuinya?"

Saat itulah, Ymir mengingat pernah melihat pandangan lurus Bertholdt yang demikian; seluas samudra makna lagi kosong bagai kertas putih. Senyumnya sungguh fana, mungkin di perspektif lain terlihat sangat datar dan dipaksakan.

"... Ikuti aku." Bertholdt berujar muram. "Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang."

[ _"Memangnya kenapa?" _]

x x x

Bergeser dua blok dengan menggunakan bis dalam kota, Ymir menemukan dirinya sampai ke sebuah tempat yang biasa ia lalui saat mengantarkan biji-biji kopi ke beberapa tempat di belantara kota menggunakan skuter milik kafe. Gedung minimalis dengan komposisi dua lantai itu adalah sebuah panti penitipan anak yang diberi nama _Wall Rose_. Tempat itu memiliki julukan demikian karena memiliki pagar yang diselubungi tanaman berupa _Rosa_ _sp._ dalam berbagai warna dan Hibiskus—mawar dari cina [**2**]—juga belum lagi aksen warna cerah yang dikenakan gedung itu adalah merah, dengan sentuhan pastel.

"Penitipan anak ini adalah milikku dan Reiner." Bertholdt mengurai napas. "Tertawakan saja kami sekarang, Ymir, jangan ditahan."

Wajah sang barista memang memerah menahan tawa lantang yang ia sembunyikan, perihal ia tidak ingin membuat anak-anak yang tengah bermain di sebelah pagar berjengit kaget. Bertholdt membukakan pagar, segala anak-anak di taman menyapanya dengan ramah, riuh-rendah panggilan sekitar 'Pak Tiang' menguar dari mulut-mulut polos penuh kesenangan. Ymir hanya menjadi penonton di kanvas yang begitu cerah nan bahagia, dirinya tidak lagi mengurai diri untuk menertawakan Bertholdt yang tengah dikerubungi anak-anak, kini manik cokelatnya memandang jauh.

Bertholdt—tidak—semuanya telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda, jauh dari segara sejarah mereka prareinkarnasi ini.

Sementara dirinya; kini ia berefleksi terhadap langit yang bahkan tidak memantulkan sinar wajahnya. Sejenak demi dua jenak matanya terpaku pada angin yang membawa awan berarak tanpa arah.

[ Ia masih terkatung, di masa lalu yang tidak pernah terhubung. ]

"Anak-anak!" suara kecil menyapu, menyisir di tengah lapang hijau yang dipenuhi mainan anak-anak dan semak-semak. "Pelajaran akan segera dimu—"

Alih-alih tersambit kenyataan yang pahit, Ymir menurunkan level penglihatannya menuju asal suara yang tampak sedang mengumpulkan anak-anak untuk kembali belajar di taman bacaan. Perawakannya bahkan tidak cocok untuk menjadi guru dengan tubuhnya yang begitu kecil, nyaris membaur dengan anak-anak yang harusnya diajar. Warna biru langit membutakan Ymir sejenak, namun kini cokelat itu bertemu dengan kilau biru yang sebenarnya. Anak-anak itu mulai berlarian melewati sang guru yang tengah tercenung melihat tabur cokelat yang seakan mengabur di pelipir angannya.

Gadis itu.

[ Dia? ]

Gadis itu.

[ Itu _dia_. ]

Siapa?

"Kris—ta?"

Reuni lama indah, keduanya bersambut dengan penuh keceriaan. Saling memanggil nama, saling membaurkan senyum, saling bertukar tata krama selayaknya ratusan dekade telah memisahkan antara darat dan lautan.

Namun, tidak untuk kali ini.

Yang Ymir dengar di detik ketika ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati wanita muda bertubuh kecil dengan surai pirangnya yang melambai menutupi manik birunya adalah teriakan pilu.

Teriakan—entah geraman atau amukan.

Ia berlutut—bukan untuk berdoa, melainkan tampak tidak karuan.

Ymir terhenti.

Bertholdt menariknya pergi.

Sementara—

Gadis itu berteriak lagi.

"Kau lihat, kan?" Bertholdt berucap di sela-sela napasnya. "Kau tidak boleh ada di sini."

[ _Siapa yang biarkan aku mati?_ ]

x x x

Wajah Reiner Braun penuh kepanikan sesaat setelah Bertholdt mencoba menghubunginya untuk menemui mereka berdua di kafe _Theo_. Tampak di raut dan peluh itu ia telah mendiamkan kekacauan yang terjadi di tempat penitipan anak dengan sempurna, lagi, kekesalan sedikit tampak di tuaian alis dan sorot matanya yang lurus menghadap sang barista.

"Maaf, Reiner." Ymir hanya berucap demikian.

Reiner mengetuk mejanya sekali sebelum mengambil duduk di samping Bertholdt yang sedaritadi tidak menggerakan sesentipun air putih yang ia pesan, terduduk bagai patung yang tengah berpikir.

"... Kau bodoh, Ymir." Reiner membalas. "Kau _tahu_ apa yang _sudah_ kaulakukan pada Krista."

"Tidak, Reiner; Ymir tidak ingat soal _itu_."

Kafe itu sengaja sang barista tutup untuk Bertholdt membuka mulutnya seputar Krista Lenz di sini dan kini. Ymir tidak bisa angkat bicara ketika Bertholdt membawa seputar kenangan yang mereka tuai bersama; kenangan pahit di mana hidup Krista berakhir di tangan—

"Buat apa kau bawa pembunuh ini, Bertl!?"

"Aku bukan pembunuh, brengsek!"

"Oh, lalu kau anggap apa? Pahlawan? Untuk apa kau mengambil muka usangmu itu dan kautunjukkan ke depan Krista, hah?"

Sahutan-sahutan memenuhi cokelat remang kafe yang memudar seiring matahari pergi.

Mereka para _Titan-shifters_ yang kehabisan akal saat itu mengambil jalan tengah untuk menyerang ketika 'matahari belum terbit', dan pengorbanan yang harus dibayar adalah—

"KALIAN BERDUA, CUKUP."

Untuk beberapa kali yang bisa dihitung, Bertholdt melerai mereka berdua. Semburat merah memenuhi wajah kedua insan yang tengah dalam pertengkaran, helaan nafas penuh kekalahan dimunculkan sang barista yang tengah pada puncak amarah. Reiner memerhatikan ucapan Bertholdt seketika menarik tangan dari atas meja, keduanya menatap kaki mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku Ymir, Krista—Krista kerap kali ... kambuh begitu karena ingatan itu." Bertholdt menjelaskan. "Jadi, kuharap kau tidak lagi datang untuk melihatnya ..."

Bibir Ymir terbuka separuh, di antara ada dan ketiadaan. Dirinya tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Apa sebenarnya, hasrat dan tuju dirinya untuk bertemu Krista Lenz; padahal ia telah habis hati melukainya?

Kini barulah pikirannya mengabur, lebur tak ada jejak.

Saat itu Bertholdt dan Reiner meninggalkannya sendiri meratapi daun pintu kafe yang tiada pernah terbuka kembali. Sepi pikirannya merayapi, meresapi laknat duniawi yang telah menguncinya tidak memiliki arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan fana, ketika fana itu tiada.

Ia tidak punya alasan.

Ia tidak punya sesuatu yang fundamental untuk mendasari pertemuannya dengan Krista Lenz.

Ia hanya ingin hal itu terjadi, seakan hal itu satu-satunya yang ia inginkan dari dunia ini.

Rasa yang tak bisa terganti, sensasi yang takkan bisa mati.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah." serunya melolong di kafe kosong. "Tidak akan pernah."

Ia akan menemui Krista, dan itu adalah sebuah keharusan.

[**tbc.**]

* * *

><p><strong>an. **wah idenya ternyata di tangan saya jadi kacau (...)

Keterangan [1] dan [2] bisa anda cari tahu sendiri kok : /apa

Halo! Ketemu saya lagi di fandom YumiKuri SNK~ semoga cerita ini menyenangkan! Dan ah iya btw ide ini bukan ide saya selengkapnya dan ... saya cuma mengadaptasi dari seseorang, semoga orangnya mungkin senang.

Cerita ini awalnya mau oneshot tapi saya beri setengah dulu karena setengahnya masih dalam penggarapan.

Terima kasih sekali lagi dan _stay tuned_!


	2. II

_shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime _**x** _shoujo-ai, bad diction _**x** _reincarnation!AU, alternate reality _**x** _very delicious angst, dan akan memiliki banyak bahasa lambang yang mungkin tidak cocok dengan selera anda._

* * *

><p>{<strong> II. <strong>}

* * *

><p><em>Simple Milk Tea.<em>

Tiga kata itu adalah alasan baru Ymir menyambangi tempat penitipan anak yang menjadi tempat wajib yang ia kunjungi. Ymir datang ke sana ketika anak-anak tengah belajar di pelataran dalam. Ymir berusaha tidak menyolok untuk memerhatikan wanita itu tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan, entah membacakan buku untuk anak-anak, memberi ajaran tentang segala sesuatu yang sederhana. Ymir akan ada, mendengarkan dengan teliti dan meninggalkan teh yang terbungkus rapi dengan wangi tokonya tertinggal di ambang pintu, memerhatikannya sejenak hingga minum tersebut diambil.

Bulan-bulan pertama hingga enam bulan, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa minuman itu hendak diambil oleh sang guru muda.

Bahkan, terasa seakan Ymir hanya kesana untuk mengganti minuman dan membuang bekas yang tidak tersentuh di hari kemarin segera ke tempat sampah.

Sasha sempat menanyakan kemana gerangan sang barista di hari bolong menuju sore (Ymir menyuruh Marco untuk menggantikannya di saat itu), namun Ymir tidak menggubris.

Marco sempat menanyakan kenapa banyak sampah teh susu yang dibuat senormal lagi semahal mungkin oleh sang barista di tempat sampah belakang, namun Ymir menangkis.

Reiner sempat menanyakan kapan ia akan berhenti berdiri di lorong seperti seorang idiot di penitipan anak itu, namun Ymir tidak menanggap rasis.

Alasannya membawa minuman sesederhana itu adalah karena minuman itu yang suka ia tawarkan ketika malam penuh badai. Alasan lain, mungkin, ia tidak ingin menyuguhkan kafein, melainkan teh susu yang saling melengkapi.

Menuju bulan ketujuh, usahanya pun tidak berbuah, namun tak ada sempat Ymir menyerah di sana. Langkahnya tak pernah berhenti untuk teratur, berbaur dengan ramai dan menuju tempat yang ia tuju tepat waktu, memerhatikan sosok gadis yang fana dalam filamen-filamen ventilasi kaca dan seulas tipis sela pintu tempatnya mendengarkan intensitas suara.

Krista tidak pernah berubah. Krista tetap menyembunyikan sosok yang gelapnya jauh dari pandangan banyak orang, Krista akan berusaha membantu, lagi ia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu lagi diganggu. Sosoknya selayak katalis transparan yang tidak terasa ada.

Ya, wanita itu Krista—wanita yang selama ini terus tinggal di hatinya.

Lagi, sini dan kini tidak menerimanya.

Itupun menurutnya tidak apa-apa.

Biarkan ia terlarut dalam fana, rasa semata yang benar-benar merajut dalam sedalam-dalamnya.

Ia akan terus berdiri menanti, lagi tidak ada hati yang akan membawanya pergi.

x x x

Bungkus itu selalu tampak tak terambil di ambang pintu, dan hanya dua murid kecil yang bertanya; pemilik surai hitam dengan manik hitam yang lurus serta pemilik surai pirang dengan manik birunya yang gelap.

"Krista-_sensei_?" Mikasa Ackerman menarik ujung rok sang guru.

"Ada apa, Mikasa, Annie?"

"Itu milik siapa?" Annie Leonhardt menunjuk pintu terbuka yang absen manusia. "Ibu tidak ambil?"

Mulut Krista hanya membentuk huruf 'o' melihat apa yang ditemukan anak-anak asuhannya itu. Sungguh, ia selalu melihat keberadaan bungkus itu di sana, namun ia tidak pernah mengambilnya. Anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang pun tak ia suruh untuk mengambilnya dengan ujaran '_tidak boleh mengambil barang sembarangan_'.

Kali ini, penasarannya tertarik.

"_Sensei_ tidak mengambilnya?"

"Siapa tahu ada yang meninggalkannya."

"_Sensei_ harus mengembalikannya."

Mulailah celoteh anak-anak kecil mengurai dan menusuk rasa penasarannya. Iapun mendekati plastik cokelat yang menggantung di sana untuk mengambilnya.

Sedikit ditelaah, plastik itu menunjukkan kepemilikan _Theo, Coffee and co._, sebuah kafe tidak laku di belantaran jalan tersibuk kota Shiganshina. Sementara bungkus kedua adalah karton cokelat dan kemudian sebuah gelas karton dengan hias warna monokrom. Kuar aroma kuat teh kamomil tercium menyelubungi ruangan, disertai manis nuansa putih susu.

_Milk tea._

Tampak olfaktorinya terlalu terbawa suasana, sampai ia lupa bahwa kedua gadis kecil itu memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kalian lihat siapa yang meninggalkan ini?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Krista terdiam.

Kenapa sang bisu teh ada di sana?

x x x

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ymir ingin berteriak.

Namun, hal tersebut cukup salah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, teh yang ia tinggalkan tidak ada ketika ia membawa bungkus baru.

Apakah itu Bertholdt yang kasihan padanya?

Atau anak-anak yang mengambilnya karena penasaran?

x x x

Sore itu lagi-lagi Annie dan Mikasa menemukan bungkus yang sama dan Krista mengambilnya dari tempatnya tertinggal. Mereka bertiga duduk di tengah-tengah dengan teh susu itu di tangan Krista, tidak ada pertukaran interaksi selain mereka bertiga tengah memerhatikan bungkus rapi itu ada di sana.

"Sayang sekali kalau dibuang," ucap Krista. "Tapi tidak ada yang menjamin ini bagus untuk diminum."

"_Sensei_ tidak meminumnya?"

"Mungkin itu untuk _Sensei_?"

Mikasa dan Annie tampak bersisian menatap sang guru dengan rasa penasaran yang sama besarnya. Krista mendapati keraguan sebagai seorang guru di sana; antara membuang sebuah hal berharga di depan anak kecil, atau memberi anjuran bahwa makanan dan minuman asing seharusnya dibuang.

Krista menelan ludah, kebimbangannya harus disudahi sekarang juga.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, ia membuka tutup yang menyelubungi gelas karton dan meneguk pelan isi minuman yang ada.

Manis.

Sepat.

Kental.

_Luar biasa_.

Empat sensasi membuyarkannya dari lapisan dunia nyata.

"_Sensei_?"

"Oh—ah, maaf, _sensei_ tidak apa-apa," Krista menjawab, menguraikan rasa khawatir dari wajah anak-anak tersebut.

[ "Teh ini terlalu enak ..." ]

x x x

Kini Ymir masih datang dan pergi ke tempat yang sama, dengan bungkus putih yang sama.

Ia sudah tidak perduli apa yang terjadi dengan teh tersebut, atau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

Sudah menjadi tugasnya membawakan segelas baru, lagi dan lagi, selalu.

Harapannya untuk bertemu muka sudah pupus namun tak kandas.

Ymir menggantung harapannya.

Dan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Mungkin.

Atau tidak mungkin.

Sepertinya malah mustahil.

Ia sudah tidak perduli apa yang terjadi dengan teh tersebut, atau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

Asa yang menyala di hatinya hanya bahwa gelas itu membawa senyum bagi yang menemukannya.

Walau setahun atau dua tahun menjelang, berulang dan meradang.

x x x

"_Sensei_, ada lagi."

Annie dan Mikasa tampak selayak piket bergantian membawakan bungkus yang sama ke meja sang guru ketika anak-anak lain telah pulang. Krista pun selalu menjadi penikmat hal yang sama setiap harinya seusai penatnya dunia kerja bersama anak-anak.

"Kalian mau coba?" Krista mengayunkan dua cangkir kecil ke arah dua anak yang tengah mewarnai di meja tengah.

Teh susu.

Hal simpel lagi menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Sajian sederhana lagi mahal dibuatnya.

Gelas setengah tinggi itu ia bagi rata menjadi dua cangkir kecil serta sisa kecil untuknya. Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan sebelum memegang gelas dengan kepulan asap putih.

"Enak." kata Annie singkat.

"Rasanya hangat, seperti dipeluk." Mikasa berucap.

Krista bertopang dagu, memegang gelas karton itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tentu, tidak ada refleksi jelas dirinya di sana, susu bukanlah suatu hal bening dimana kau dapat berkaca.

_Theo, Coffee & co_.

Sebenarnya apa yang menunggunya di sana?

x x x

"Selamat datang, dengan Marco."

Krista Lenz menuju kedai kopi yang samasekali tidak terkenal itu di suatu senja saat hari liburnya berada. Kedai itu benar-benar sepi, tidak banyak dan bahkan nyaris tidak ada pengunjung terlihat batang hidungnya selain bartender yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Marco.

"Mar ... co?"

"A-ada apa, nona?"

"Ti, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sekedar familiar saja."

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"_Hot milk tea_, yang sedang saja."

Krista mengambil duduk di sisi bar menunggu sejenak pesanannya dibuatkan. Manik biru langitnya menelusuri kafe yang temaram, hiasannya tampak apik dan tertata, suasananya melekat di angan dan pikiran. Corak _vintage_ dan kenyamanan ada di sana, selayaknya kafe bercitra mahal, sayang tiada nyawa bertandang.

"Silahkan, _hot milk tea_ anda." pria berjerawat itu mempersilahkan. "Bila anda perlu tambahan sirup, silahkan bilang saja."

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia melihat cangkir di saat pertama kali.

Aroma, citra, tampak—

Ini bukanlah teh yang biasa ia nikmati.

"Bartender Marco?"

"Ada apa, nona?"

"Apa ada satu bartender lagi yang bekerja di sini selain anda?"

"Oh, maaf tapi pemilik kafe sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin di lain hari beliau akan ada."

Siapa gerangan pemilik teh susu dengan berbagai rahasianya tersebut?

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>


End file.
